The Greet Khan
by The Greet Khan
Summary: After Star trek: into darkness Khan wakes up in the time he once knew and has unknown Child And needs to find a why to get back to his Crew
1. Chapter 1 A new Start

That Day the Day that Spock Had taken my family from me that day I lose everything, I Groaned at the light of the sun I Heard Voice's "Where did he come from he's not from around here," A voice said I didn't get all of it, it all went black my mind was everywhere I Couldn't Control it Than everything Came back I could see and when I looked at my hand there was someone's Neck in it I let go of it, it was a Woman She had Blue eye black short hair with light Skin She was Coughing "What was that for" she Coughed I didn't know what to say a I couldn't think right my Mind was going out of Control some people were trying to hold me down I didn't know what to do at this point I just looked at her than


	2. Chapter 2 back in the past

The Next time I woke up I was in a White room it Burned the light was to Bright I felt like dying a burn in my shoulder and my arm than I hear a loud Noise "what is going on" I said to myself a door opened the Woman I tried to kill came in I Couldn't move the lift side of my body "Are you alright" the lady said with a Smile Next thing I knew I couldn't talk I Couldn't breath The woman ran over "doctor!" she Cried out a man ran up to me he said something but I didn't Catch it I was out by the time he got over to me I was in a black Avoid nothing there, I heard Scream's Yells telling me to get up Then I wake up there was a the women siting by my bed with her face in here arm's she was asleep it was dark out I could see Buildings they didn't look right they looked old like Buildings I sew in history books they were one's from 2013 it was odd why would there be buildings from 2013 then the lady woke up she Gasped "doctor" she called the man came over to me "how are you feeling?" ask the man "like Crap" I said to the man he just laughed as if it was funny "I was hoping you'd say it in a kinder way but that's ok, I'm john Ranger" he says "this is my Child her name is Abigail, Abigail say hello" he said "hello" said Abigail " Father I told you call me Abby" she said to her Father, she puts her face back into her arm's "you've been asleep from a week we were starting to get worried" he told me, " what year is it?" I asked him "2013" he said I looked at him with wide eyes I was in 2013 what has happened I must be in a dream I can't be in this year of all years it had to be 2013 none of my family was here I was all alone with these people who don't know anything who can't help me they are Useless

Sorry the First Chapter was so sort DX anyway hope you enjoy this I new at this so yeah no so good at it please sand a Review and tell me how you like it


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

**So I hope you reader's like this because I'm new at story's Enjoy**

* * *

When John Ranger let me walk around Abigail Followed me around to keep an eye on me "Are you sure you're alright?" She ask me "I'm fine, why do you care?" I said She gave me this look that I didn't get "Well my Father asked me to keep an eye on you so I can call for him if you need him "She said,  
I walked around for about an hour and Than I was told that I would be Staying at John Rangers House The Ranger's talked the Hole drive,  
They had an alright house I don't know why they made me stay here I zoned out I was just sitting there I looked as if I was going to fall over Than someone poked my face "Hey are you alright?" Abigail Ask "I'm fine..."I said what's Wrong with ask myself "here I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in" John said and We walked into a room the door Slammed Closed I Jumped at this John was Standing there "I know who you are Khan Noonien Singh" he said I just Turned around and looked at him "That's why I Said that you should come to stay with me in Till you're Fully healed but you'll never leave" He Said than a knock on the door "Hey is everything alright in there?" Abigail asked than John locked the door "HEY! did you just lock the door on me!" Yalled Abigail She starts to try to break the door down "HEY OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled "Hahaha You'll never leave no one can save you" John said Than the door came down standing there was Abigail John had a Gun Pointed at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FATHER!?" Yalled Abigail "SHAT UP I'M NOT YOU'RE FATHER I WAS NEVER YOU'RE FATHER!" He Yelled at the girl "AHAHAHA YOU CAME FROM THE SKY I HAD NO CLUE TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM BUT THAN I HAD AN IDEA I CHOULD USE YOU TO GET WHAT I WANT!"  
Yelled John "YOU'RE NAMES NOT EVEN ABIGAIL RANGER YOU'RE NAME IS KURONO SINGH THE CHILD OF KHAN NOONIEN SINGH AND YAMI SINGH" The Man Yelled at the girl I didn't know what he was talking about or who but I have never Had a child before and I have never heard of this Yami I have never Seen this woman Kurono's face was Terrified She didn't know what to think "You're no my father..."She said in fear She looked at me with a face of pure Fear than a gun shot a Pain in my stomach I Fall over In Pain My vision I sew John into nothing but a headless body I started to get up than a Gun shot, I was shot in the Shoulder I Snapped right here and now next thing I knew Kurono Screamed And there was blood all I sew was blood but than I Knew this was my own blood I Sew that John had shot me more than I knew I fall over Than everything turned black it all came to me why she Screamed was because I just Killed John Ranger In cold blood and he was shooting me because he was trying to stop me but I knew that everything that had happened was true..


End file.
